The Letter Collection
by Tsumii
Summary: A collection of letters detailing character thoughts and so on, from angst to humour and all that in between. Mainly Sakura centric. Request characters/pairings please.
1. Sakura To Sasuke

**The Letter Collection:**

**Summary:** A collection of letters detailing character thoughts and so on, from angst to humour and all that in between. Mainly Sakura centric. Request characters/pairings please.

**Tsumii:** Well I figured the best way to start these letters was with a letter from one of my other stories, though it's a bit tweaked since it's not going to be following the same plot as "I Remember".

Also I'll be doing an update on Junkyard Wars finally tho I am looking for a beta since wow that thing needs to be cleaned up! .

**To:** Sasuke

**From:** Sakura

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Summary:** Sasuke has returned to Konoha only to discover Sakura has been killed. The following is a letter she wrote to Sasuke before her death.

_Dear Sasuke-kun, _

_It's been so long since I last saw you. Years in fact. It's just I've been so busy lately. Work will do that to you, I guess. The life of a ninja, a solitary killer, destined to be drenched in blood. Yeah, I sound morbid. Funny I was always seen as sweet, as innocent, but in your eyes I was weak. _

_I remember the day you left. Thinking back, my words were pathetic, my actions completely useless. Then again that's all you ever saw in me right? _

_I remember the weeks that followed. When Naruto returned from that mission. Seeing Kakashi-sensei carrying him upon his back as the rain soaked through their clothing. I asked such a selfish thing of Naruto, but I always let my feelings for you cloud my better judgment. To think I was angry at that time, angry at Naruto that is. I was young, I was stupid and I was a pathetic crybaby foolishly proclaiming her notions of love to someone who would never see her, never feel her, never understand, someone like you. _

_I remember those feelings of disdain for myself, for my lack of strength, for my faults that seemed to plague me like a constant knife cutting itself deeper into my flesh. So I decided to do something about it. I must say if there was one moment in my life where I could honestly say I was proud of my existence it would be the request I so boldly made to the fifth Hokage, to the Godaime, to my shishou. _

_Becoming her apprentice was an moment in time that I will forever wish you were a part of, for you could have seen me then, not as the weak insufferable fan-girl who could do nothing but cry, but as an person, an individual, a Konoha shinobi, a friend. _

_The years that followed helped me forget the pain of losing you. I concentrated on my training as I knew you were wherever you may be. Naruto had left at the time with his own legendary sensei and I discovered then what you meant by us all leading different paths. _

_I remember completing the chuunin exam knowing that I had proven to myself that I could become a little stronger. Naruto returned to the leaf and with his appearance came a bombardment of unadulterated emotions and memories that I had thought were long locked within the walls of my heart. _

_I remember our missions together from then on Naruto's and mine, with our new teammate Sai. He reminded me so much of you, and I think that was why I was so cold towards him. I let the frustration, anger and pain I felt towards you poor from my very being into verbal quarrels and fake smiles with my new teammate. After all I knew when the time came for our paths to cross one more that the words and actions taken against Sai would never find there way from my lips because I knew if we were to meet again I would be empty, drained from the torrent of emotions and memories that would penetrate my soul leaving me with a stillness that would produce only silence between us. I knew that when we met for another time I could say nothing to you._

_I remember becoming a Jounin, Naruto at my side with his smile radiating that of the morning sun, where my face remained in a stoic yet impassive look. I couldn't find anything to smile about at the time and looking back on it; I still feel that the look that crossed my features at that time was somehow appropriate. I can't explain it but I think it portrayed the mask I so wanted to show you when you returned to us, to me, that is the image of a true ninja. _

_I remember Naruto and me joining ANBU. Kakashi-sensei had warned us of the dangers that came with this position but I felt that with the rise in rank came the increase in my chances of finding you. So we accomplished mission after mission, flawless in every task that came our way. We became the perfect definition of a shinobi. As time wore on Naruto soon rose to the rank of ANBU captain, one step closer to his dream of Hokage. I myself chose a new path. Something you probably thought would not suite my personality but I am a lot different from the girl you knew from six years ago. A hunter-nin: the career where the individual takes it upon himself the task of the grim reaper. Yes, that's correct I signed up for a job that guaranteed death by my hands. I remember thinking that I would show you I wasn't such a fragile little cherry blossom anymore. _

_I hated you. I loved you. I cried for you. I laughed for you. I screamed for you. I whispered your name to so many sleepless nights. You never came back, you never cared, you didn't see. My dear Sasuke-kun, didn't you realize you've become everything you hate? I met him twice you know. Your brother that is. Uchiha Itachi, an S-class criminal and one of the deadliest men to walk this earth. It was strange our encounters, the first was quick, in fact it wasn't even truly him, just a body switching jutsu where he had quickly rendered me useless with a quick hit to the abdomen. Our second encounter was what was truly indescribable. I couldn't believe him to be the very man you claimed him to be, the dreaded executioner of the Uchiha clan, feared killer and member of the infamous group Akatsuki. _

_He destroyed my entire ANBU platoon within a matter of seconds leaving me to face my fate on my own. I remember raising my kunai at a last feeble attempt at defense before I was pressed against the hard bark of a nearby tree. He closed in on me and I recall the sharingan that reminded me so much of you swirl with an intense look plastered in their depths. The kunai slipped from my grasp to the forest floor with a loud clatter as I found myself staring into the closest image of the one I held so dear. I don't know why he did what he did next, perhaps he wanted to see who it was he was killing I guess it didn't really matter his reasons but he removed my mask. The oval shaped object painted with the features of the fox had crashed to the ground revealing to him my eyes that shined with a determination I hadn't thought I possessed at the time. I remember his words to me then, almost as clearly as the actions that followed them. "Haruno Sakura" he had spoken with that same calmness you seemed to possess and it had made me shiver unconsciously at the time. "Why waste yourself for someone so weak?" His words I didn't know why they affected me so much, it wasn't as if I hadn't heard them before, perhaps it was because it was someone who wasn't trying to offer words of comfort or perhaps it was because he was your brother I am still unsure but I remember then that the sharingan wheels began to spin as my eyes widened in fright before I shut them in hopes I would not fall victim to their inevitable spell. _

_I remember then the feel of his lips, your brother's lips, as they pressed against mine. My eyes had snapped open in surprise before I found myself giving into the kiss. He had moved his body closer to mine as an attempt of deepening our intimate interaction. I remember the way his hands found their way around my waist as mine clutched on to the deep locks that reminded me so much of you. I remember the way his tongue demanded entrance to my lips which I had been quick to allow. I remember the way they fought in a battle for dominance inside our mouths and how the emotions I had always felt for you poured themselves into this one hot searing passionate moment of lust. I remember the way it ended, too quickly for my liking, but the look he had given me after was one that I still cannot find myself interpreting to this day. I remember a sharp pain and the simple whispered words of "Thank you" before everything became black. Funny how he spoke the very same words you had once said to me the last time I had seen you, and how funny is it that I still don't know what either of you were thanking me for. _

_I remember waking up in a white room. Hearing nothing but the simple beep of nearby machines. It was then that I realized no matter how far I had advance in skills, in ranks, in age, I was still so weak when it came to you. Like I said, my better judgment was always clouded if you were involved. _

_Looking back it seems I have quite a few questions that will probably forever remain unanswered. I don't know why your brother kissed me nor do I really know why I kissed him back, but I'm a little glad he did and a little glad I did because a part of me knows that it will be the closest thing I will ever have to being with you. _

_I remember receiving this mission. The one mission I knew would change my life. I could have declined but I didn't, given it to another hunter-nin but I didn't, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei had pleaded with me to reconsider but I didn't. Nothing would change my mind as this mission would bring me to my ultimate goal…you. _

_I remember the days before I would leave. I had taken my time to analyze every aspect of Konoha, burning the image of my home village into my mind. I spent time with everyone I knew before my dated departure. I remember the writing this to you as I set out on this mission. Trekking across landscapes of forest, desert, rock and snow. I remember the harsh climate changes of the other countries as I continued my pursuit of you. I went from village to village, continent to continent wherever there was word of you. It was six months before I finally grasped a good solid lead. _

_I remember writing this paragraph, the last paragraph I would ever write to anyone, and it was somewhat fitting, for you to read my last words on this earth. I knew how this mission would end before it even began. I was a hunter-nin assigned to the task of killing Uchiha Sasuke. I knew from the beginning I could never kill you, hell I probably couldn't even touch you if I wanted too. I placed the mask upon my face, my fox one to be exact. It reminded me of Naruto, and I wanted this last meeting to be a reminder of team seven. I didn't want you to know who I was, so I concealed my identity. No matter I didn't want you to hesitate, though I doubt you would, I was after all 'annoying'._

_It's such beautiful day today, the sun is shinning, the sky is blue, so calm and peaceful I feel a little guilty knowing I'm about to disrupt such peace. So I tie this letter to the foot of a falcon and send it towards Konoha. I planned on giving you this letter personally when we met again but I know I'm in Sound country and I know who your teacher is. As much as I'd like to believe I can kill him I know my chances of reaching you are small but I knew the dangers of this suicide mission before it was ever given to me. I hope that you will one day return to Konoha to find this letter Sasuke because hope is all I've ever been good at. I have always hoped someone would save me from the bad guys when I'm greatly outnumbered, I hoped that someone would be there to hold me when I'm sad, I hoped someone would love me without question or hesitation and I have for the life of me always hoped that you would be that someone. _

_I remember the times of team seven, when things were easy, when things were simple. I remember you and Naruto constantly fighting, I remember your hidden annoyance at our sensei for his repeated tardiness and I remember you protecting me, calling me annoying, getting irritated at everything I did, but despite it all I was happy, and if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing. _

_I remember the moments we experienced, every moment different, we all felt those moments of fear, of anger, of sorrow. The moments of joy, of acceptance of love. We all laughed together, cried together, smiled together, we mixed our unique personalities to form a unit, a cell, each adding a different element that combined to form us, team seven. _

_But most of all Uchiha Sasuke, I remember you. _

_Love a fellow ninja, a teammate, a friend, an enemy, and your biggest fan,_

_Haruno Sakura_

**Tsumii: **So what did you think? I am accepting requests for characters and couples and so on that you would like to see me write about, I do other genres besides the angst/romance bit too, so please R&R! Thanks guys!


	2. Gaara To Sakura

**The Letter Collection:**

**Summary:** A collection of letters detailing character thoughts and so on, from angst to humour and all that in between. Mainly Sakura centric. Request characters/pairings please.

**Tsumii: **Hey so this was a really fast update because I'm at work with nothing to do and I got a request for Gaara/Sakura. Not sure if this one turned out as well as I wanted it to but hopefully you all enjoy!

**To: **Sakura

**From: **Gaara

**Genre: **Romance/Humour

**Summary: **Well Sakura is damn well going to marry Mr. Sabaku No Gaara even if he has to talk and discuss "feelings". Luckily Naruto's been giving him some pretty good advice!

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

_I have been thinking about this for quite sometime. As the Kazekage I have certain obligations that I am expected to live up to. Finding a wife who is strong enough to stand by my side is one of them. I have been speaking to Naruto about this and he and I have come to the conclusion that you are in fact wife material or as he put it "totally smoking, have you seen that ass?" So this letter has been written as my way of saying you are going to marry me. _

_See it's like this; you make really good cookies, the best I've ever had. These cookies are so delicious that I had to buy a cookie jar because I now have to save them for special occasions because of the deliciousness of these treats. I don't know how you manage to make the chocolate melt inside my mouth or how the cookie crumbles so softly but only when you bite its tender skin. I'm not really sure how you always seem to bake it to the perfect degree so that there's not a burnt cookie in the bunch or how even after saving them in my jar for weeks on end they still taste like they were made that day. All I know is you are going to marry me and you are going to make me those cookies every day. _

_But it's not just your cookies that are good. _

_See it's like this; you have really nice hair, a shade that compliments mine quite nicely. I don't really know how you were born with such a cotton candy pink, I mean I used to think you dyed it until that night I saw your I don't know the word for it but Naruto calls it "punani". I don't really know how you make it so soft either. I tried every shampoo imaginable to make mine like that but nothing comes close to the almost silk like texture of your hair. And how do you make it smell like cherry blossoms with a hint of strawberry and vanilla? Do you just have really good air freshener buried in your head or something since it's really not natural, maybe you're part plant. All I know is you are going to marry me and you are going to tell me the secret to healthy looking hair._

_But it's not just your hair that is nice._

_See it's like this; you are a really skilled kunoichi, the most talented medical nin I've ever seen. I know you learned from Hokage-sama and all but seriously you've already surpassed her and you're only twenty. How does that happen? I'm not really sure how you're able to concentrate charka like that either. Like that time you broke Naruto's ribs because he said you should have a threesome with Hinata and him. That's another thing why didn't you want to train in a threesome with Naruto and Hinata? That could really improve your stamina and you might learn some new skills. But your power is very impressive, so impressive that you make it very hard for me not to kill the sons of bitches who want to steal you away just because they need you to heal some bastard they know. You're really troublesome when you get in situations like that. I want to protect you but I don't understand why you keep thinking you should be on missions instead of in my house. All I know is that you are going to marry me and be chained to my bed for all eternity. _

_But it's not just your skills as a kunoichi that are impressive. _

_See it's like this; you make me have the feelings, the unexplainable ones that make my insides tingle. People call them butterflies but that makes me uncomfortable so I'll call them fuzzies. These fuzzies just make me want to punch myself since I am most certainly not a little fairy fruit whose knees buckle and heart swells at the thought of a woman, no matter how amazingly fantastic that woman may be. It's just I don't understand why your smile becomes infectious every time I see it or why when you lean close my heart beats faster. I don't get why I'm able to really and truly sleep when I'm beside or why I get this overwhelming anger when I see another man who's not on the "Gaara's list of Sakura's approved male friends" talking to you. I just know I'm not angry or hateful or scared or lonely anymore. I think I'm happy and I think I love you. And I know I'm writing such silly nonsense that would normally make me gag but I'm nervous about this because dammit you are going to marry me! So when I see you in a week you damn well better be wearing the ring I enclosed in the envelope or else I'll break one of those pointy heel things on your good shoes. _

_So Sakura, imagine me on one knee because Naruto told me that's what you do when doing this and then he said say "Baby did you fart? Because you blow me away!" But I don't really get it so I'll just tell you thank you for saving me from myself Sakura. So um, marry me…please? _

_  
Love _

_Sabaku No Gaara_

**Tsumii:** So this one wasn't as long as the first one but this is my first time writing Sakura/Gaara so I didn't really know what to do with the characters. This was for **Drew-Chan** who requested this pairing. I hope you liked it!

R&R Please and Thank You.


End file.
